Alfred's Pool Party
by seikatsu-chan
Summary: Shelby, Lizzy, and Jason are my OCs. Please Give feedback and criticism! I need it!
1. Prologue

**Alfrad's Pool Party**

**Prologue**

"Where are we going?" a high voice asked. A small girl with short, straight hair sat in the backseat of the plane.

"Sorry, Shelby. Even I have to be blindfolded," a slightly calmer voice replied, "Trust me, it's worth it. Alfred's pool parties are awesome!"

"Kim's right! My parties are always fun and awesome and..."

"Oh Alfred, how humble. You're starting to sound like Gilbert." Lizzy smirked.

"Hey, they are, aren't they?"

"True."

"Um, where are we going?" asked Shelby.

"My place."

"More specific, please."

"Well, I can't give you the exact location, but it is a mansion in California."

"Why California?"

"It was next on the list. My parties are in a different state every year, you know."

"Really? That's so cool!" a young boy with a Mohawk who was sitting in the isle behind them gaped.

"Shush Jason - So are anyone besides Mattie and Francis coming this year?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, everyone's coming. I even got Kiku to come!"

"Cool!"

"Well, I've got to land this plane soon," and with that Alfred walked into the cockpit.

"Wait, YOU WEREN'T DRIVING?"

"Don't worry, Lizzy." Jason yawned, "We didn't crash, did we?"

"My God Jason, we could have died," Shelby scolded.

"We didn't, did we? You should have more faith in your friend."

"But that doesn't change the fact that it's incredibly dangerous, reckless, and illegal in the US of A."

"Meh."

Everyone's ears popped as the plane landed. The three took off their blind folds and popped out of the plane. To everyone-except-Alfred's surprise, a blonde with a curl almost as strange as Alfred's random cowlick jumped out of the plane.

Jason pulled on Lizzy's sleeve. "Who's that?"

"Mattie?" asked Lizzy, "I didn't see you, for once."

The man sighed as he walked over to the group. "For once it wasn't my 'invisibility,' it was the fact I was driving the plane while Alfred was out in the cabin with you guys."

"I'm smarter than Lizzy gives me credit for, remember that." Alfred said. Shelby and Johnny nodded intently while Lizzy shook her head. "The others should be here soon."

The five walked over the ivory sand into the red, white, and blue beach house that lay before them, the rising sun on their backs.


	2. Chapter 1: The Waterslide of Doom

**Alfred's Pool Party Ch.1: The Waterslide**

Soon, everyone was gathered around Alfred's huge pool. Alfred was climbing that water slide in front of Shelby who was dragging Lizzy.

"Come on, Lizzy. It'll be fun!" Shelby complained as she dragged Lizzy up the stairs leading to the enormous slide.

"You know I'm afraid of heights! I don't want to! Please, Shelby, just let me go!" Lizzy flailed and tried to get free, but Shelby had a grip on Lizzy so hard that even Alfred couldn't break free if he'd tried.

Next thing she knew, Lizzy was pushed into a pit of darkness. The floor dropped out from under her. Lizzy screamed. Suddenly, the floor came back and so did the light. Lizzy looked up, the end ramp went up at almost a 90-degree angle.

Lizzy braced herself. "Oh flubbernuggets." Lizzy went flying. As she soared, not so gracefully, through the humid air, she held her breath, scared out of her mind. She closed her eyes.

Thump. Lizzy opened her eyes to a man with blond hair and bushy eyebrows. "What the bloody hell?" he asked in a British accent, "Why are you on top of me?"

Lizzy jumped off of him, startled. She noticed the man was blushing redder than a stop sign. She felt her face getting hot. So much for first impressions.

"Sorry, my friend Shelby pushed me down the water slide. I'm really afraid of heights, I wouldn't do that on my own, you see. I'm really sorry. Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, I'm Lizzy. Who are you."

"Um," the boy was a bit taken aback by her response. "I'm Arthur."

"It's very nice to meet you, Arthur. Now I'd best be going before Shelby gets killed by Alfred." Lizzy pointed to where Shelby and Alfred were in the pool. Alfred was yelling at her, which was odd because of his usually cheery disposition.

"You could have killed her!" the blonde yelled.

"But I didn't, did I?" Shelby went over the plan in her head. Operation launch Lizzy at random person was a success. Jason was cracking up on the sidelines.

Lizzy walked over to the two. "I'm okay, but Shelby and Jason, yes Johnny, I know you had something to do with this, you two are coming with me." Lizzy smiled and dragged the two inside by their ears.


	3. Chapter 2: Water Fight!

**Alfred's Pool Party Ch. 2: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

After getting practically beaten up by Lizzy, Shelby and Jason wandered outside. Alfred ran up to them.

"Guys, we're gonna ambush Lizzy when she comes out. Quick, grab some water balloons and hide!" The two grabbed a couple of water balloons and took refuge under the deck by the stairs.

Lizzy walked out. 'Where's everyone?' she wondered. She started to walk down the stairs to the pool. Half-way down the stairs she started getting pelted by water balloons.

After about five minutes of bombardment, Lizzy got fed up. She was at the bottom of the stairs and there was a baseball bat two stairs down. She leapt down to grab it. Before she had it in her hands, she looked up. Susie and Johnny came out of their hiding place and threw their water balloons at her.

"Et tu, Brute?" Lizzy asked as she dived into the nearby bushes and scuttled away so they couldn't find her.

Then, she found Arthur. He handed her a bright green water gun.

"Want to get back at them?" he asked, a sparkle in his emerald eyes.

"Sure, Arthur," Lizzy replied, "but aren't you supposed to be on the other side of this fight?"

"I should be, but it will be more interesting winning this fight via stealth."

Lizzy chuckled. "Let's go, it looks like they're about to find us. I know a great hiding place." Lizzy and Arthur snuck over to a big tree in the yard. Lizzy attached her water gun to her swim shorts and started to climb the tree. Arthur soon followed. They sat on opposite branches, shooting people as they walked by.

Below them, the water fight was still going strong in two groups, Team Alfred vs. Team Shelby. Even people who didn't throw water balloons at Lizzy joined. Everyone was soaked.

Ludwig wandered off from the fight. It was getting to be too much for him. "Mien Gott, how long will Shelby throw water balloons before she realizes we're outnumbered?" Ludwig shook his head and began to sit down under a tree.

Arthur leaned across the tree an poked Kim, "So, how many p-"

"Wah!" Lizzy, fell off the branch, landing bride style in a surprised Ludwig's arms. He gaped at her. "Wow," Lizzy muttered to herself, "the second time today that I fell on someone..."

"Sorry!" Lizzy gave the same rambley speech as before.

"Lizzy, are you okay?" Arthur fell off the tree branch, landing on top of Kim, who had just gotten up. He got up, muttering curses under his breath, blushing.

"Well, I guess we're even." Lizzy was blushing as red as a tomato. She stood up again and brushed off her shorts.

Shelby had managed to surround everyone, even those in her team and was cackling about how awesome she was, which got Gilbert mad. Gilbert happened to be the only one tied up. He was probably Alfred's first prisoner.

Lizzy glanced an Arthur, "Do you want to go in for the win? We can take her head on."

The two ran up to Jackie and threw two green, overstuffed water balloons at Susie. "Payback!" Lizzy screamed.

Everyone surrendered. The smallest team won, how ironic. The sun was already 3/4 of the way through the sky.

"Dinner!" screamed America. "You can either have what you brought or, if you want, I ordered McDonalds!" 


	4. Chapter 3: BBQ

**Alfred's Pool Party Ch. 3: Barbeque**

Shelby decided she liked Alfred. He was nice, but nowhere near as great as Feliciano.

Shelby liked Feliciano from the second they met. During the water fight, he had hidden behind her. She thought it was cute. Actually, everything about him was cute, from his Italian accent to his odd curl coming out of the side of his head.

At dinner, Lizziezy, Jason, and Shelby had no food. Jason took a hamburger, but Shelby and Lizziezy wanted something better tasting. Lizziezy went off to help Arthur, who Shelby could tell she liked, not kill himself trying to cook.

Shelby was left alone, so she wandered over to where Feliciano was sitting with A blonde, a black-haired man, an albino, and a man who looked almost exactly like Feliciano except his hair was darker and his curl was on the other side.

"Ve~. Shelby, how are you?"

"Good, I guess." Shelby felt her face heating up.

"Who is this beautiful girl you pulled in, Feliciano?" the chestnut haired man came up to her, "My name is Lovino. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Sure! That's actually what I came to ask," Shelby smiled. She was happy they were willing to feed her.

As Feliciano cooked pasta, Shelby leaned on his shoulder. He stayed totally unaware. "Oh well," Shelby thought, "Leave it to me to like someone oblivious."

In the end she got some pasta from Feliciano, some tomatoes from Lovino, some sausage from the blonde and albino, who introduced themselves as Ludwig and Gilbert, and some rice from the black-haired man, or Kiku, the man Alfred was talking about before. They sat in comfortable silence eating their food. The sausage tasted horrible, but one look at Ludwig made her decide not to say anything. She just moved it to the side of her plate.

"Shelby? Do you mind if I take that sausage?" the Italian asked.

"Sure!" Feliciano took the sausage and popped it in his mouth.

"Ludwig, this sausage tastes like shit," Feliciano said lightly to the German, who sighed. Apparently Feliciano had no problem stating his opinions. Shelby chuckled. What a funny group they were.

Shelby noticed Alfred, Arthur, Lizziezy, Jason, and a couple others stating firewood as the sun set.

"The bonfire will start soon!" screamed the American. "Finish eating and help stack firewood." With that, Shelby stood up and started stacking firewood.


	5. Chapter 4: The Bondfire

**Alfred's Pool Party Ch. 5: Ghost Stories and Roasting Pasta**

Shelby helped shlep the huge pieces of wood over to the fire pit. Liz tried to find tinder. Alfred was trying to light a fire with a pack of matches and was miserably failing, so Jason stopped chopping wood with Arthur and lit the fire with the butane lighter he carried in his backpack.

Once they had a pretty big fire going, everyone gathered around the fire pit. People started to roast marshmallows on long sticks they had picked up. A tan boy and Lovino tried to roast tomatoes, but failed, leaving charred tomatoes amongst the embers.

"Antonio, Lovino, that's not how you roast stuff!" Feliciano then proceeded to try to put pasta on a stick and roast it.

"Feliciano, um I don't think that's going to work either," Shelby piped in. The pasta then fell off of his roasting stick.

Feliciano teared up. " You jinxed me Selby, you're so mean!" Shelby looked at Ludwig, hurt, but he simply sighed.

Liz, on the other hand, was sitting in between Arthur and Francis. Francis kept hitting on Liz, but she would just blow him off. At one point it got so bad that Arthur started wrestling him, making Liz giggle.

When Arthur went away to get more marshmallows, Francis began to talk to Liz. "Mon Cherie, why must you like that British imbecile so?" he asked, saddened by the fact Liz did not want him.

Liz smiled knowingly. "A Francis, you do not get it. I thought you were supposed to be from the country L'Amour. Yes, he is an imbecile, and yes, his eyebrows look like fuzzy caterpillars on his face, but he is a cute imbecile with fuzzy eyebrows. I like him because I do."

Arthur saw Liz talking to Francis. His anger flared up, jealous. Then he saw Francis turn away, sad and Liz consoled him. 'What did she say?,' he thought. He walked over and sat next to Liz, handing her a marshmallow on a stick.

They sat happily roasting marshmallows until the full moon was well up in the sky. Then Alfred said, "We need something more entertaining. How about we sing campfire songs?"

That got Jason to start singing, "I sit around the campfire and sing my campfire song, my c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along!" Alfred joined in happily. Everybody else stared at Jason and Alfred.

Lizzy put her head in her hand. "Just shut UP! SpongeBob is a great show, but that song is really annoying. Thank you."

"Then what should we do?" asked a boy with light blond hair and complex, purple eyes.

"How about ghost stories?" Shelby's eyes got big with excitement and she smiled.

Just as Lizzy was about to refuse, Arthur got excited, too. "That's a great idea! Which one should I do?"

"The one about me taking over hell!" The purple eyed boy suggested.

"No, Ivan. I'm not taking that chance." Arthur replied.

Ivan frowned and a purple aura started to form around him. It scared everyone until a Chinese boy gave him a sunflower and it faded away.

The group decided to let Arthur choose, but told him to go light, everyone would be asleep soon.

"Once, there was a lady in New York..." Arthur proceeded to tell a gory story about a lady named Michelle who is killed by her fiance and how she finds out he was unfaithful and comes back from the dead to haunt and eventually kill him.

Lizzy was scared out of her mind. She was sure that she'd have nightmares. She clung to Arthur's and Francis's arms, shaking. Francis had a creepy grin spread across his face. Arthur was too caught up in the story to notice.

Jason was sitting next to Gilbert, not paying any attention to the story. He had had about 50 s'mores and was a hyper ball of energy. Gilbert kept muttering about how awesome he was. After a few minutes, Jason got annoyed. He asked Gilbert what made him awesome, laughing quietly.

Gilbert was flustered and came back with, "b-because I AM!" Which, in Jason's opinion was a big fail. He chuckled. Today was a great day.

Shelby was overjoyed. Feliciano was clinging to her, as was Alfred, who could ask for more? Two men, who she happened to like, were clinging onto her because they were scared out of their minds. All while sitting around a campfire listening to a ghost story, which she also happened to love. This was great. Alfred was right, his parties are awesome beyond compare.


End file.
